the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Kawainui
Ana Kawainui is a Geomancer who serves the Earth as its eyes and ears for many decades before she finds Rokland Tate and trains him in the mystic arts of Geomancy to prepare him for his imminent encounter with the Mothergod. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tried to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gathered the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The Torch Is Passed On April 2nd 3988, Ana Kawainui found Rokland "Rokkie" Tate playing inside a virtual sphere and told him that the reality that awaited him outside was infinitely more fascinating. When Ana took Rokkie to her home in the Giroux Milespire on Residence Level 47, she revealed that she was a Geomancer, the eyes and ears of the Earth, and that she had chosen him to succeed her. With a smile, Ana gave a dubious Rokkie her axe and told him that he was lucky that in the procedure of succession involved drawing off less than a pint of his blood instead of ritual mutilation like in ancient times. With Ana’s guidance, Rokkie shut off his mind and heard the voices of the axe, which told him that she was much older than she appeared, a reveal that he initially believed was a joke, but that once he experienced the fullness of his senses and listened to the whispers that surrounded him he understood was the truth. Elated that her hunch that the gift of Geomancy was strong in Rokkie proved correct, Ana asked him if was still certain that he did not wish to be a Geomancer and warned him that she could not promise that there would be no pain, as pain was the way of life. When Rokkie replied that he did not care, and that he wanted to know all there was, Ana told him that even for a Geomancer that was the endless quest. Soon, Ana and Rokkie began their walkabout and she took him to the San-Gabriel Haven in the Californian Archipelago, an island of milespires inhabited by one hundred thousand San-Gabrielites that worshiped a woman called Erica Pierce, who not even they realized was over two thousand years old. Ana told an amazed Rokkie that he might as well call Pierce a Sun Demon, as she was a danger to all existence, and that while they alone could not stop her, there was still time to prepare. When Ana revealed that Pierce would not begin to alter the universe to make it more to her liking until 4001, Rokkie asked her if she could read the future and she told him that a Geomancer of the late 20th Century had gained that knowledge and passed it down. Though Rokkie wondered how that Geomancer learned the information, Ana told him that it was of little importance, and that what mattered was that he find Gilad Anni–Padda, who had been missing for three hundred years and whose skills they needed. Together, Ana and Rokkie went around the world three times before Ana passed away and left Rokkie to continue their quest alone. After Rokkie learned that Gilad suffered five successive psycho-probes at regular intervals, he found him working as a fish handler in a hatchery and helped him remember who he was, and once he restored his identity, Rokkie urged Gilad to help him stop Pierce. Category: Geomancer Category: Characters